kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaien Mori
Kaien Mori '(森 海燕) is the son of two unnamed parents and the older brother of Rini Mori. He is one of the main protagonists in the novel ''Kaida. He is a "human-born" Kaida, meaning he was a human before becoming a Kaida but was later changed to Pureblood status due to his unnatural upbringing as a Kaida. As of Kaida: Generations, Kaien takes over Bree Davis' duties as a Colonel for District 12 and is married to Selina Heartnet. Appearance Kaien is a very cheerful person, he almost always has a smile on his face. Due to his intense training, Kaien is very toned for his age. He has very messy brown hair that sticks out in many directions and is parted to the left side of his head. Much of his bangs fall in front of his eyes. He has very large brown eyes which are described to be filled with life and fire. When he is in school uniform, Kaien wears a colored shirt, usually red, under his black jacket. He wears tennis shoes with small hints of red on them. When in Kaida Uniform, Kaien wears the traditional uniform, but he also has a red, scale-like strap that keeps Mizudon strapped to his back. The strap wraps around Kaien's torso and is connected together by a crescent moon pendant over his heart. When in regular street clothes, Kaien seems to have a strong sense of wardrobe choices, yet it is unclear if that is because of Rini's presence. Personality Kaien is a very bright child. Despite his past, he is quite good at hiding his true emotions. Since meeting his friends, Kaien has become happy again. Kaien is renowned around school to be the funniest person in the school. Kaien always has a smile on his face, and genuinely is a happy person. He is nice to everyone, including Cero who wasn't really fond of him. When his friends, Rini or Selina is in trouble, his demeanor changes completely. His once kind eyes become hard and sharp, and he becomes very protective of everyone. History Kaien was born on August 15th, 18 years prior to becoming a Kaida to two unnamed parents. His sister Rini Mori was born one year later. Though he didn't realize it, Kaien has always been able to see spirits, due to his high Spirit Energy. Kaien and his family used to visit the same resort Rini won tickets to. When Kaien was nine (and Rini was eight), Kaien's parents both died in a freak train accident, leaving them both orphans. The city took them in, bouncing them from foster home to foster home until they finally landed in Tsukako Academy, where they reside until Kaien turns eighteen, and he legally lives as an adult. Due to his parents death and the constant foster homes, Kaien always got into fights with other kids and the foster home officials so he could protect his sister. Kaien remembers a group of bullies in his neighborhood when he was a child that would tease Rini or himself, whom he'd constantly get into fights with. When Rini and Kaien were kids, Kaien remembers a park located close to one foster home, where they would spend most of their time. When he was a child, he wasn't very kind. However, when he enrolled in middle school, he made friends with Sota Ross and Roy Collins, and have been close friends since. ﻿ Powers *'''Advance Healing Powers: Unlike most Kaidas, Kaien was not trained for ten years. His body heals faster than humans, and with his Spirit Energy being so high, he heals fast, but not as fast as a normal Kaida. As Kaien gains more experience, his body progressively heals at faster rates. *'Spell Casting:' After Sato's training, Kaien had the most basic defense and offence mastered. As he learns from Cero and Selina, he gains more experience, but he is more skilled in combat with his Kenta than Spelling Casting. *'Speed:' Of all his skills, Kaien's speed was one of things that improved the most after Sato's training. He can easily keep up with Selina and Cero after his training, and he doesn't find it weird that Selina can jump on rooftops and not hurt herself. Sato specificly worked with Kaien to imporve his Maboroshi Step. *'Spirit Energy:' Kaien's Spirit Energy is unheard of in Human-Born Kaidas. Even in full Kaidas, his Spirit Energy is very high. After some time, Kaien learns he can use Spirit Energy with Mizudon to create more lethal attacks. His Energy is described to be large and bright. Selina makes a connection to Master Kuchaki, prompting that Kaien might be the reincarnation of Master Kuchaki. Kenta Mizudon (水のドン) *'Giant Sword Form:' Mizudon's first form is a gigantic sword that runs the entire length of Kaien's body. The sword is silver; however, the bladed part is black. The sword has no guard and its handle is wrapped in a black cloth, about the length of Kaien's entire arm. Kaien's Spirit Energy also created a strap that carries Mizudon as Kaien runs. The scale-like strap is red, and crosses over Kaien's heart and kept together with a pendant that is similar to Master Kuchaki's. It wasn't until later in the story that Kaien could perform Mizudon's first form ability; which was a crescent shaped attack made purely of Spirit Energy. *'Whirlpool Form:' Mizudon's second form reduces to the size of a regular Katana, with a black blade. It now has a pentagon guard and black hilt while keeping the black blade. Even though the size of the blade shrink's, Kaien's power is magnified nearly five times than normal. His speed, Spirit energy and healing abilities greatly improve during this time. Mizudon's special ability is like a magnet, using Kaien's Spirit Energy to gather all the water in the atmosphere, much to the shock of everyone else, and can use it to form hundreds of weapons, mostly ones with sharp points, such as needles. The more Kaien uses this at once, the more fatigued he becomes, however, the more experience he has with it, the longer he can use this ability. *'Typhoon Form:' Typhoon Mizudon is combined with Raidon. This is only seen once, and only Kaien has activated it, due his ability to withstand high Spirit Energy. Mizudon and Raidon's form dramatically change. They both change into large double sided blades with guards, and are connected via long, red cloth. The blades are now black with a silver blade and have a storm cloud design on the blades. They appear heavy; easily disturbing the earth when dropped or using for support, however, perhaps due to Kaien's first form, Kaien is able to adequately wield both weapons at the same time. Typhoon Form's special abilty remains a mystery. Zekrom In the second novel, Kaien and the other Kaida receive Zekrom, or shadow demons, to fight evil spirits with. Lupa Lupa's appearance is halfway between wolf and dog. It is black, with its underbelly being white, and has tints of dark green through his black fur. Its fur is a little pointier than normal wolf fur would be. Its tail is odd shaped too, something crossed between abnormally bushy tail and purposely shaped like a lightning bolt. In 1st Stage, Lupa becomes taller with much larger fangs and claws. His outward appearance doesn't change much after that. By his 2nd Stage, he is more wolf-like rather than dog-like and his fur is spikier. Despite looking wolf-like, Lupa acts more dog-like. He almost always wants to go with Kaien places and loves to get attention. He doesn't mind being played with or petted by anyone, and is famous for falling asleep on people's laps. He doesn't like falling asleep on Kaien's bed, mostly because if Kaien is also sleeping in his bed, he tosses and turns too much and squishes Lupa. Lupa likes fighting spirits and when he and Kaien are put together, they make a good team. Forms and Abilities: *Transporter Form In Transporter Form, only Lupa has legs that he uses for running. While in Transporter Form, Lupa is quite quick and favors tackles more than anything. He uses his teeth and claws to attack his enemies. Lupa's special ability throughout all of his forms is his use of electricity. In Transporter Form, he is able to shock people who touch him. This form prevents him from using a lot of Spirit Energy so the most he can muster is a small burn from electricity. *First Stage While his fangs and claws get larger and sharper, he also gets bigger which means he can run faster. In this form, he is able to utilize his Spirit Energy to create powerful electric attacks. In this form, he can send it straight to his enemy in either a steady stream or in electricity balls. *Second Stage In his final stage, Lupa is taller than Kaien and can easily carry two people on his back. In 2nd Stage, Lupa's strongest attack is his ability to call upon lightning by raising the pressure around his body by running electricity through his fur rapidly. He can also summon lightning to his claws so that when he attacks his opponents, they also get a large jolt of electricity. Relationships Selina Heartnet Selina is someone very precious to Kaien. He believes he is in debt to Selina for saving his life more than once. For this, Kaien feels he must repay her by protecting her. He develops strong feelings towards her as time progresses. He often is protecting her with Cero, and Kaien understands Cero feels the same way about Selina as he does. He is able to bring out the kind heart in Selina, after she realizes she can depend on him and doesn't need to stay in the darkness anymore. Kaien is often distressed when Selina is depressed. When she is sad because of her brother, he often comforts her. Kaien is quick to get angry when someone hurts Selina or threatens her, partly due to Kuchaki's influence about Yuki as well. Cero Suzuki Even though Cero thought of Kaien as nothing more than a half-Kaida in the beginning, Kaien never felt any negative emotions towards Cero. Instead, after Cero's display of his powers, Kaien wanted nothing more than to become even stronger to protect Selina, similar to a rivalry between brothers. Kaien told Cero that they wanted to protect the same thing, so they could be comrades. This shocked Cero, even though Cero refused to work with Kaien (and often disagreed that they were protecting the same thing), they had begun to work together. Kaien thinks that Cero is someone worth protecting, and he thinks of Cero as he faced Master. Tsukiko Kiyoko Similar to Cero and Kaien's first encounter with each other, Tsukiko views Kaien as a Human-Born, highly underestimating his power. This quickly changes after a single demonstration of his power, to which she then takes high interest in him, much to Selina's annoyance. Like the other Kaida, he also questions her intentions while in Yamatsuri but is the only one to become offended that she was sent to Yamatsuri because (he believed) the Kaidan world didn't trust his strength. However, as time progresses he begins to trust her and in general, Kaien is often nice to her and sometimes enjoys her outgoing personality. He is grateful to Tsukiko because she is a lot like his sister. However, Kaien has made it clear to her that if Tsukiko ever hurt Selina or her feelings, that he would not forgive her. After his training, she has a deep sense of respect for him, simply because of the pressure of his Spirit Energy when he returned. Bree Davis Kaien also doesn't call Davis by her title either; often he calls her Davis, or he's using titles he'd call her Colonel Bree, which she doesn't mind. Similar to Sato, Kaien has a very strong relationship with Davis. She acts like a surrogate mother for him, and he's often thankful for it. When he's with her, he has the feeling he wish he had with his mother. Ichiro Sato Kaien often doesn't call Sato Lieutenant, which oddly enough, Sato doesn't mind. Even though Sato personality is very cold, he has a very large soft spot for Kaien. After his training, Sato feels very close to Kaien. Kaien often has a feeling that he thinks he should have had with his real dad. He's very thankful for Sato's presence and often Sato is seen with his hand on Kaien's head, symbolizing their trust in each other, similar to Davis and Selina's relationship. Rini Mori Kaien has an undying love for his sister. After losing his parents, Rini became his entire world. It was because of his love for his sister that Kaien decided to become a Kaida. Rini is pretty similar to Kaien in many ways, they are both very warm-hearted people and are very oblivious to the way others feel about them. Roy Collins, Sota Ross Kaien is very protective of his friends. He shows them undying loyalty and continually puts his life on the line for his friends. He's been best friends with Roy and Sota for about six or seven years and often times, he is the rock that holds them together. Kaien has different relationships with either one, such as being Roy's "partner in crime", but at the same time, he can be Sota's calm best friend. Ayame Riley, Shion Itō Kaien likes Rini's friends very much. He's grateful to them for helping him with his sister. Though he just met them, he feels extremely close to them and they share a dorm room lobby together. The girls often make fun of Kaien, especially to Selina, and often tell Rini they think of Kaien of nothing more than a friend. Quotes (To Selina Heartnet) “It’s just the way we are. We don’t like to burden anyone else with our problems. We think we have to be the strong one and protect everyone else.” (To Selina Heartnet) “Oh gee, that’s pleasant.” (TO Cero Suzuki) “I will protect her, which means we can be comrades.” (Referring to Selina, Cero, Bree Davis, Ichiro Sato and Hiroki Himura) “You all are so stupid sometimes.” Category:Characters Category:Kaida